Embry Call
Embry is a teenage shapeshifter from La Push and is one of Jacob's "wingmen". He appears briefly in New Moon and Eclipse. Embry calls Bella Swan "vampire girl' because she hangs out with the Cullen's coven. Biography Early life His mother was not a woman from the tribe, but because the shapeshifting traits are inherited only within the tribe, he is probably the half brother of Quil Ateara, Jacob Black, or Sam Uley, which causes some stress within the pack due to the fact that all of their fathers were married before, during, and after Embry's birth. The pack's hopes are that he is half brothers with Sam, as Sam's father already has a bad record, and if his father was Quil Snr. or Billy, it would cause new dispute between the people at La Push. Some time during his early life, Embry became friends with Quil Ateara and Jacob Black. They remain close friends through their teenage years. His name means Ember, Smoldering Fire. Shape-Shifter Transformation Sometime later, Embry went through the change and became a wolf like the other boys in the La Push "gang." He was the fourth to transform, right before Jacob’s, and since he couldn’t tell Jacob what was happening to him, he started avoiding Jacob. Once Jacob changed, they went back to being friends. Embry's mom does not know he changed and he will not tell her. He has said the secret is too important. He won't tell her even though she yells at him for sneaking out at night. Embry remains one of Jacob’s best friends through the rest of the books, in spite of the way he breaks the rules and hangs out with Bella more than he should. Personality and Traits Physical Description As a human, Embry is described as being tall and slender, having red brown skin, long rounded muscles, cropped black hair, and brown eyes. Before he becomes a wolf, however, he has a thin face and shoulder length black hair. He has a slightly dimpled chin. As a wolf, he is described as having gray fur with black spots, thinner than Quil, and being swift. Personality Embry is quieter and more shy than some of the other boys on the Reservation. He is playful, but still comes across as being more reserved. He enjoys betting with other boys in the pack. He is also very caring and loving unlike the others in the pack. He has not imprinted yet. There is little known about his family background besides that of his mother. It is unknown, yet unlikely, if he has any other siblings. His shy and quiet personality could ''have something to do with his mother's constant presence or absence. Appearances *New Moon(First appearance) **The Twilight Saga: New Moon'' *''Eclipse'' **Eclipse (film)'' '' *''Breaking Dawn'' Film portrayal Embry was portrayed by Krys Hyatt in the ''Twilight'' movie, though his role was uncredited. In New Moon, he was portrayed by Kiowa Gordon and he will be returning for Eclipse. References External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon See also Category:Twilight Saga characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Quileute Category:Males Category:New Moon characters Category:Sam's Pack Category:Minor characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Jacob's pack